


Accidentally In Love

by BiffElderberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Cisco knew that shit had hit the fan just moments after the explosion. He and Harry had been working on tracking a new meta Cisco had dubbed Cupid due to her ability to manipulate the soulmate matrix.  This had led to a small explosion, which to be honest was not the shit hitting the fan, small explosions were becoming pretty standard business at STAR labs.No, Cisco knew there was a problem the second his phone rang.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Cisco knew that shit had hit the fan just moments after the explosion. He and Harry had been working on tracking a new meta Cisco had dubbed Cupid due to her ability to manipulate the soulmate matrix. This had led to a small explosion, which to be honest was not the shit hitting the fan, small explosions were becoming pretty standard business at STAR labs.

No, Cisco knew there was a problem the second his phone rang.

"What the hell did you just do?" Hartley asked the second Cisco said hello.

"Nothing?" Cisco tried.

"I swear to god Cisco if you're half dead and not telling me I will kill you myself!"

"I'm fine, it was just a small explosion and -wait. How did you even know?"

"The world just got dim,” Hartley replied. 

“Really?” Cisco glanced out the window, “Looks fine to me? You don’t think Weather Wizard is back do you?”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Cisco could hear Hartley’s scowl through the phone, “Not that kind of dim, more like grey, more like it was before we met.” 

“More like... oh.” No wonder Hartley was worried. Seeing color was so important, especially to someone like Hartley who craved love so deeply. People only started to see color when they met their soulmate. Finding Cisco had been such a validation for Hartley, even if they had both fought it at first. But now the very idea of losing Cisco... 

Maybe it was an extension of his powers? Maybe he was between dimensions? That would explain Hartley’s partial color loss. Except that Cisco was still seeing color perfectly fine. Maybe he was dying and just hadn’t realized it. He gave himself a quick look over and saw no gushing wound. 

“Oh shit,” Cisco whispered. 

“What was that?” Hartley asked, reminding Cisco that he was in fact still on the phone waiting for answers. Hartley and Harry had never met. If both of them were seeing partial colors and yet Cisco was seeing all of them... well there was one possible solution and Cisco certainly hoped he was right. 

“Uh, Hart? You might want to get to STAR Labs soon, I think there’s someone you need to met.” Cisco said.


End file.
